Gamer Nation
by MiTcH67
Summary: Just a story idea I decided to write on involving all of my favorite let's players which takes place inside the gaming world which is home to all their favorite game lands and ruled over by a single king no one knows about. But when war threatens to destroy the gaming world, the king summons the greatest of champions to aid his cause the let's players!
1. Prologue

Hey guys just a story I decided to throw together involving all my favorite let's players they won't appear in the story until everything is first established but hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Not too many people realise but the gaming world actually exists a giant and vast land where every single country in a game exists and the various characters live. When the players of the game aren't entertaining people it's where they go to live when the game is shut off.

Of course the gaming kingdom has a capital as well named **Voluntas** where King Jeremiah rules watching over all of the land from his throne room in the castle his army is charged with the protection of all the land and are dispatched when the various gaming countries need assistance from various threats. Throughout his 75 year reign not a single problem has occurred in which he couldn't handle and dispatch it but all of that is about to change...

It was a warm sunny day in the Kingdom of Voluntas as a farmer in the outlying village not too far away from the castle was busy tending to his fields. Wiping the sweat from the brow he gazed up at the blistering hot sun "Boy is sure is a scorcher today" he mumbled as something racing across the sky was spotted out of the corner of his eye. "Huh I wonder what is" he said squinting only to see a flaming ball hurtling towards the ground as it slammed into the earth only a few metres away from his house a giant explosion of flames scorched the sky as he quickly dropped his pitch fork and went racing over towards the crater to see the damage.

He stood over the huge crater where right in the centre was a pillar of smouldering flames and something could be seen moving from within. "What the hell is that?" the farmer said staring as whatever it was emerged from the flames still on fire as a pair of bright red glowing eyes glared up at him. "Holy crap I'm getting out of here" the man said turning to leave before the flaming creature leapt high out of the crater and landed straight in front of the man who stumbled back falling to the ground. As the flames died around the creature he got a much better view of whatever it was, it had the figure of a human but it's skin was completely grey and in certain places would flicker and distort with crackling electricity, there was no hair or mouth just those piercing red eyes glaring down at him. "So this is the famed Kingdom of Voluntas the capital of the gaming nation" an intelligent sounding voice echoed in the farmers mind as he stared up at the creature "You can speak without a mouth?" "Pathetic human's so unintelligent I'm using telepathy to speak to you" "What...what are you" "Why I'm this world and pathetic kingdom's destruction and you're my first victim". The grey thing raised its hand as those red eyes glowed and a green aura surrounded the farmer as he could feel the life being choked out of him his hands clutching his throat.

"What's happening to me" he gasped as he could feel his body twisting and distorting being morphed into something not human. Grey matter covered his skin similar to what the creature had covering him as his mouth vanished and his eyes turned from their usual brown to colour to simply being red. As the transformation was complete the farmer slowly rose to his feet looking almost identical to the thing standing in front of him except for the height difference. "Hmm excellent it seems easy to corrupt the people here I can start constructing my army from this village then, but first a costume change is required for both of us" the creature said as a green aura surrounded him twisting and distorting his entire being.

When his transformation was done he stood looking like a regular human being "Ugh these creatures have such disgusting life forms" he mumbled using the freshly formed mouth to speak. Now he was a tall slender looking man with clean cut brown hair and eyes, he wore a purple magician's hat with a silk purple cape flowing out behind him, purple velvet pants with a white undershirt and thin white gloves. In his hand he carried a pure black cane with the twisted distorted head of a demon at the tip where his fingers wrapped around it.

"Come along now soldier" he spoke in a sophisticated British tone his grey soldier was now donned in full body armour covering every part of his body and a closed face helmet where his red eyes couldn't be seen. He had a long sword sheathed by his side and a shield strapped to his back emblazed with the face of the demon on the magician's cane. As they entered into the village people gave them strange glances as this fancy dressed man was casually wandering through their poor down run village along with a knight who emitted a dark cold aura.

"Umm can I help you" an old man said approaching the magician who turned to face him smiling "Why yes you can my name is Suriv and I'm new to this land what place is this". "This is the Kingdom of Voluntas centre of the Gaming World" the man said as Suriv acted surprised "So this is Voluntas and where is the castle exactly" "Just over there" pointing towards the cliffs a giant stone castle stood erecting high into the air. "Excellent why thank you" Suriv said bowing "Is there anything else we can help you with?" the man said as Suriv grinned but this one looked sinister "Why yes of course you can help me increase my army to conquer this pathetic world".

Upon hearing that the old man slowly walked back "As much as we'd like to help you that's treason and we are only humble villagers not soldiers" "Well that can be easily changed around" Suriv said extending his hand as that strange mystical green aura entrapped everyone as the villagers fell to the ground struggling to breathe their bodies twisting and distorting as electricity crackled around them the whole time Suriv stood watching laughing manically "Soon I will have an army worthy of crushing that pathetic kingdom and I will rule over this world and on one in this land can stop me".


	2. Chapter 1: A Nation Goes To War

**Chapter 1: A Kingdom goes to war**

* * *

Darius captain of the guards for King Jeremiah strode through the vast giant halls of Castle Voluntas. His full faced helmet hung in right hand as the female servants stared in awe at his beauty he was taller than nearly everyone in the army at 6'2 and had a stocky build to his body with tanned skin and jet black hair that was always slicked back neatly. Despite his large appearance his grey eyes and smiled showed nothing but kindness as he pushed open the door entering into the throne room where upon a large iron throne adorned with jewels sat King Jeremiah.

The man atop the throne wore a huge flowing robe of red silk with the crest of the kingdom on his breast and a large golden crown rested a top of his head while grey and white hair bristled out of the sides of the crown. His bright blue eyes stared down at Darius while he stroked his long grey/white beard and tapped the golden sceptre which atop sat a bright shining rainbow gem. "What news do you have to report Darius" he spoke in a sophisticated and proper tone while Darius knelt down on one knee and stared at the ground "My lord we have reports that the outlying village of Krios has been under attack by an unknown force".

The King rose from his throne and slammed the staff down as it echoed around the room "WHAT! Who would commit such an atrocious crime attacking a defenceless and peaceful village" he roared. "This man survived the attack and was sent to us carrying a specific message for you my liege" Darius said an old man hobbled into the room blood stained across his forehead as one eye was caked shut from the dried up blood. A soldier helped him walk into the throne room before he attempted to kneel before the King to which Jeremiah waved a hand "You do not need to kneel in your condition just speak and tell me what happened". "Thank you my liege, I have a message to deliver to you from Suriv the man who attacked our village. He says that soon your pathetic kingdom and everyone in the gaming world will be enslaved to him so prepare your armies" "Who is this Suriv I've never heard of a name like that" the King said as the old man wiped back a tear that formed under his eye "He is a magician from his appearance who wields incredibly powerful magic he managed to transform everyone in the village into these mindless grey soldiers wearing armour... even my family wasn't spared but I a useless old man was" he said breaking down into tears as Darius placed a hand upon the old man's shoulder.

"My liege I insist you allow me to summon a group of soldiers and travel to this village to crush this so called Suriv and avenge the villagers" Darius said standing up and drawing his long sword pointing it to the air. "Hmmm I'll allow this in any case we still need to survey the damage and see what condition the village is in as well but if Suriv and his army is there you have my permission to engage and wipe this barbarian mage out".

As Darius stormed out of the room a voice from behind the throne spoke "Sir are you sure you shouldn't have sent me instead to investigate if he's a powerful magician" the voice spoke in a dark gruff tone. "No Balthazar I'm sure Darius is more than capable of handling this he is captain of the guard after all and you're my personal bodyguard" the King said as the dark shadow stepped out into the light. He was 6 foot tall and athletically built with a dark and cold demeanour to his appearance; he had dark piercing blue eyes with a diagonal scar across the right and bright white spiked up hair. He wore pitch black armour while his helmet shaped like a wolf's face hung in his right hand while two blades were strapped diagonally across his back, one had a black hilt with flames and the other was grey with bright yellow wolf's eyes on the hilt.

"I guess you're right..." Balthazar grumbled not entirely approving of the plan but had no real say in the matter. "What are you going to do with the old man?" "We shall give him food and shelter until he can safely return to his village" "Or at least what's left of it" Balthazar mumbled walking out onto the balcony and gazed over the edge into the distance where the village of Krios was located as flames could easily be seen licking the very sky itself with giant grey smoke clouds. "It smells like death and destruction I hope Darius will be safe".

Darius and his group of 12 fully armed men slowly rode on horseback into the front of Krios village where the gate had been torn open and the wooden walls were charred black from the raging fires while some were still burning away chewing up any piece of scraps they could find. Each knight had their sword unsheathed as they gazed around the ruins of the once prosperous village which was eerily quiet; houses were torn down and burnt to ashes while others were being eaten away by the hungry flames. "There's no sign of the attackers" one man said leaping down off his horse as everyone else followed pulling out their shields as well "Alright everyone split up and search the alleyways, houses anywhere you can think of for survivors or the attacks" Darius said as he slowly stepped towards one of the houses which hadn't collapsed or burnt down and gazed around the corner of the front entrance.

The sounds of footsteps creaked onto the wooden floors upstairs as Darius stepped inside and yelled out "Hello is anyone there I'm Darius captain of the knights guard". Again the creak of footsteps were heard as he slowly moved towards the bottom of the stairs and peered up seeing no signs of movement, very carefully he moved up each step shield and sword raised as he quickly spun around the corner and stared into an empty and deserted room. In the corner though he spotted movement as he raised his hands "I don't mean you any harm if you aren't foe" he called out watching as the shadowy figure stepped out into the light. "My god what the hell are you" Darius said mouth hung ajar in shock as the villager fully came into view, it was completely covered in a strange grey skin with blood red eyes and no mouth, nose or hair. As it moved towards him it's neck and body twitched as electricity crackled around it "Stay where you are beast" Darius roared holding his shield in front of him and pointing his long sword at the creature.

It suddenly charged towards him with speed he had never seen before as it crashed into his shield and knocked him down the stairs as he went tumbling down. Hitting the bottom his shield and sword spilled out skittering across the floor away from him while the beast sat a top of him it's hands moving towards his throat with incredible strength he had never felt before. As its hands wrapped around his neck Darius reached down to his side and pulled out a tiny dagger which he raised up and plunged into the creatures neck as it let loose an ear piercing wail clutching at the wound while grey goo spilled out hitting the ground and making an acidic sizzle. Crawling backwards Darius felt his long sword which he gripped in both hands and jumping up swung it around beheading the beast as it fell to the ground unmoving.

As Darius caught his breath he noticed the strange grey skin was dissolving from the creature and all that was left was the body of a male village his head a few feet away from him as the knight stared aghast. "That thing was a villager and I slaughtered him" he thought "What foul sorcery achieved this" he said spitting on the ground before hearing the combined screams and shouts of his men as he grabbed his shield and raced outside to find them locked in a heated battle with more of the strange creatures but these ones were different to the one he faced. Whereas the one he defeated was naked with grey skin these ones were claded in full iron body armour and wielded an assortment of weapons from long swords, battle axes, spears and maces.

Already five of his men lay dead in a pool of blood at the feet of these monsters their blood red eyes flashing out from behind those full faced helmets and a strange static sounding noise could be heard from them which he assumed was their only form of speech. "Captain Darius you must escape they're to powerful whatever they are" one of the knights said appearing by his side as Darius shook his head "No we stand and fight together" "You must retreat sir and get word of this back to the king he must prepare his army in case they come to attack" the man said as a second later his face froze and he coughed up blood before falling to the ground an arrow protruding from his neck.

Jumping up on his horse Darius went to turn and leave only to find a strange looking magician standing in his way "Greetings you must be a knight from the kingdom" he spoke in a posh British accent. "Yes I'm Darius captain of the guards" "Oh a captain I'm honoured" the man said bowing before standing up and staring at him his brown eyes flashing along with a smile "I must introduce myself I'm Suriv" "So you're the man responsible behind this attack and these abominations" Darius yelled pointing his sword at the man who simply laughed. "Yes I must take credit for these creations isn't it incredibly I turned a group of pathetic and weak villagers into the ultimate fighting warrior and soon I shall do the same to your men" "YOU MONSTER" Darius roared charging towards him as he swung his sword down at the magician only the man to dissolve away his laughter echoing "It'll take more than a pathetic blade to defeat me now go on run back to your King and let him know everything that has happened for I shall return with a full army and crush his pathetic castle and take what is most valuable to him for myself".

As Darius rode away from the village the cries of his comrades being slaughtered and turned into those god forsaken mindless brutes rang in his mind. What were they exactly? Strange grey like skin and those eyes oh god those blood red eyes looked like they were staring into your soul. Then there was Suriv he was an incredibly talented magician but there was also an air about him that made him seem other worldly Darius just couldn't quiet put his finger on it. "Somehow we must find a way to defeat him or the entire kingdom is doomed" he mumbled to himself as his horse rode back towards the castle leaving the smouldering ruins and horrors that lurked in Krios village behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Outside Help Is Required

**Chapter 2: Outside help is required**

* * *

"My liege Darius has returned" one of the soldiers said entering into the Kings room kneeling down as he rose from his throne "What news does he bring?" "Bad tidings I fear he was the only man to return and said he would only speak to you" he said before Darius staggered into the room clutching at a bloody wound on his armour and attempted to kneel but collapsed onto the floor. The soldier knelt down to help support him up as the King strode across the room and knelt down "What happened at that village Darius?" "We were massacred not one of my men survived and the villagers had been turned into these ... abominations" he said before clutching at his face trying to shut the visions of his men lying dead on the ground and the cries of their deaths echoing in his ears.

King Jeremiah gave Darius a few moments to recover before he looked back up at him "The attack was instigated by a powerful magician named Suriv but there was something off about him like he wasn't entirely human at all" "Suriv I've never heard of a man like this across any of the lands" the King mumbled before turning to one of his soldiers "Send a message throughout all of Kingdoms to present any information on a character named Suriv I want to know anything about him". "He also had a message I was supposed to deliver directly to you" Darius said as the King looked back down towards his knight "He said that he will return with a full army and crush this pathetic castle and take your most valued possession for himself".

Jeremiah placed a hand on Darius shoulder "You've done well delivering the message now head down to the infirmary and get patched up then rest". As two soldiers carried Darius out the King walked back towards his throne staring up at his sceptre resting next to the chair with the giant crystal adorned atop of it. Few knew its true purpose in the Kingdom in fact only Balthazar and the King himself did and as if right on cue Balthazar materialised next to the throne staring at the sceptre.

"So I'm guessing he knows about the crystals and their power then" Balthazar said as the King sat back down on his throne drumming his fingers against the side "It seems so, this Suriv knows quite a lot about our Kingdom for how much we know about him" "There's also the matter of these things he created from the corpses of the villagers and I can only guess Darius regiment as well" Balthazar said staring out the window "I heard Darius say his blade didn't deal any damage at all and Suriv mentioned now mere blade can kill him". Turning back towards the king he knelt down "Sir I think perhaps now is the time to implement 'that' plan we always use for matters such as these" Balthazar said as the King looked down aghast "You can't possibly mean" "Yes I think in this scenario video game characters won't suffice we'll need video game players".

The King stood up from his throne and walking behind opened up a secret compartment hidden behind a giant photo of his beloved daughter Princess Natalia. Inside his palm he held what appeared to be a golden game controller that glowed brightly and hummed pulsating with energy. "Upon pressing the start button this device will seek out the best gamers in the world and bring them to our aid, hopefully then we'll have the strength to combat this up and coming darkness that threatens to destroy all of the gaming world and community" King Jeremiah said as he pressed the button causing 10 bolts of golden light to race out of his window and shoot up into the sky towards their destination in the real world.


	4. Chapter 3: Let's assemble the players

**Chapter 3: Let's assemble the players**

* * *

"Hey everybody it's Chuggaconroy" a young man with dark brown hair and eyes spoke into his microphone as he sat in front of a computer screen playing on his Nintendo 64 commentating on the current game he was lets playing. As Chugga sat there starting his game up he noticed a strange golden glow emitting from his television screen as he stood up and leaned forward staring closely at it "Man must be a glitch or something" he said tapping the screen before staring at his computer screen to find it was doing the same on his capture card footage.

"Guess we should get it fixed up before I continue commentating" he said switching the capture card off and went to reset the console only for the strange golden aura to come shooting out of his television and engulfed him as he could feel his body being drawn into the television screen "Woah holy crap what is this" he yelled in typical Chugga fashion before his entire body was sucked into the television screen leaving his room completely empty.

Opening his eyes Chugga slowly stood up and gazed around at his new surroundings completely confused as to where he was now located. Giant cliff tops surrounded the tiny grassy area as 8 spiky stone pillars surrounded the middle of the location each one with a tiny glowing gem of a different colour at the very tip. "Owww man that was some fall" he said slowly standing up and went to rub his head only to find there was a metallic helmet there. Looking down he noticed he wasn't wearing his usual attire which was a polo shirt and pants but instead had a suit of iron chainmail on with leggings while a red cape flowed out behind him and a silver short sword with a round shield was lying on the ground next to him.

"Okay this is to weird I must be dreaming" he said picking the shield up to find engraved in the middle was the symbol for the element of ice as he slung it over his back and sheathed his sword onto the belt he had wrapped around his waist. As he went to step out of the tiny grassy area he saw another golden light falling from the sky in his direction as Chugga leapt behind his rock to shield himself from the blast it created as it slammed into the ground.

"Wow holy crap that was some ride" a familiar voice said as Chugga slowly peered from behind his boulder to see an all too familiar face. Well he saw part of the man's face as he wore a ninja mask covering the lower half of his face but for now it had been pulled down while his dirty blonde hair was messed all over the place and a pair of blue eyes behind glasses looked around at the location.

"JON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Chugga yelled as he leapt out from behind the rock startling Jon or better known as ProtonJon who unsheathed the katana he had slung over his back holding it out. "Holy crap Emile you scared the life out of me" he said sheathing the weapon as he walked over wondering why his friend was wearing iron armour. "What's with the getup?" he said pointing to Chugga's gear "Hey I could say the same for you" he responded back staring at Jon's ninja attire. He wore a black assassins robe that covered his entire body while a pair of black gauntlets that covered both hands and sandals were on his feet, strapped to his back was his katana and a set of throwing knives were hidden underneath the belt tied around his waist. The symbol for fire was emblazed on his right gauntlet as Jon only seemed to notice what he was wearing "Woah now this is a sweet costume" he said stretching both arms out to get a better look.

"So do you have any idea where we are exactly" Emile said walking over to Jon's side as they both stared around at this canyon and the tiny grass island located right in the middle "Honestly I don't have the foggiest idea, one minute I was about to commentate on my let's play and the next I was sucked into the TV by this weird ass golden light" "So was I!" Emile yelled as they spotted another golden like comet racing towards them "So I wonder who this will be then?" they both said stepping back as the orb crashed into the middle of the grassy field.

"Woah man what just happened" a bulky light brown haired man said staring around the new location he found himself in, his green eyes spotted two familiar faces crouching behind the rock as he waved his hand "Howdy guys NintendoCapriSun is here". Slowly Emile and Jon moved out from behind their cover to take a look at their friend NCS or Timothy, he was wearing a leather cuirass with a brown shirt underneath and leather pants while a giant battleaxe was strapped across his back. On the blade of his battleaxe the symbol for the element earth could be seen as the other two guys looked down at their symbols noticing a trend happening.

"So the Runaway guys are in an unknown location it seems" Emile said the Runaway guys being a collaborative channel the three of them worked together on. "Well since we have a party we may as well go exploring in typical RPG fashion" Timothy said as the three of them walked out of the tiny little alcove to see a huge vast grassy field as far as the eye could see. "I feel like we're not in Kansas anymore Jon" Emile said grinning as Jon rolled his eyes "We don't even live in Kansas you idiot".

As the three of them began their long arduous journey to well they had no idea they looked around at this new world they found themselves stuck in. Off in the distance they spotted a huge and dense forest with tree's roaring up into the sky while further down in the fields they spied a tiny little village as Jon pointed towards it "Alright I say we head there first and ask for directions or even where the hell we are". "So if this is like an RPG style element does that make me a knight or something" Emile held up his sword and started spinning it around in his hand and cutting through the air "Suppose so what I find more interesting is we've never wielded weapons in our life and yet the second we arrive it's like we've had training or something" Jon said unsheathing his katana and staring down at the metallic weapon. "I guess it comes with the RPG style" Timothy said shrugging his shoulders as they started walking down towards the village only to suddenly see smoke rising from one of the buildings and the screams of villagers. "Why do I have a feeling we're going to have to investigate and help out" Jon sighed as Emile raised his sword high in the air "BECAUSE WE ARE HEROES AND THAT IS OUR DUTY" "You're taking this way to seriously man..."


End file.
